There are many jobs, positions and professions that requires a person to clean their fingers and fingernails from time to time; examples being hospitals, restaurants, manicurists and the like. However, it is often rather difficult to clean one's nails and do so with that degree of cleanliness required. Only persons who have to clean their fingernails often recognize and realize this difficulty. Oftentimes cleaning one's fingernails requires the use of scrub brushes that over a period of time can be damaging to the ends of one's fingers, or the use of objects such as sharp bladed instruments or the like that usually do not do a good job and the continued use of which can be damaging to one's fingernails.
So it is advantageous to have a new and improved device that will quickly, efficiently and inexpensively, clean one's fingernails either one at a time or several at a time, in a quick and easy fashion using prepared liquid chemicals if desired, or water or the like; and which device is not injurious to one's fingers even though used often each day.